Roxy the Fox
Roxy Night is an antagonist of 5 Nights with Star and Coyote. She is one of the 5 main mascots, the others being Star, Slinky, Ringo, and Coyote. She is based on NightWolf Legacy. Appearance Roxy Night Roxy is a white fox with her snout, her eyes, her paws and the end of her tail pink. Her stomach is a magenta color, just like her cheeks. She has the same body structure as Star, although she is a bit shorter and her head has a different model, making her more closely resemble a fox. She has some hair as well, parted in two places to expose her eyes. Roxy is the only animatronic equipped with heat sensors, allowing her to detect any life form within the restaurant. Corrupted Roxy In this form, Roxy appears in a darker, creepy way; her eyes are completely black, her colored features are all black and her voice is glitched and distorted. It is currently unknown why she is such condition just like Star and Coyote. Behavior Roxy only appears on Night 2. Unlike Star and Coyote, she starts in the Play Room; she can be seen lying on the floor, eyes closed and motionless. When she is about to leave, her eyes will be opened. If she leaves the Play Room, she won't be see on any other camera until she arrives in front of the Office. A laugh will be heard, and the player must duck under the desk and activate the audio device found under there, as simply ducking under the desk won't do any good, since Roxy is still able to detect the player there, thanks to her heat sensors. Once the audio plays, Roxy will forget all about the player and go in the direction of the sound. If the player fails to do so, Roxy will laugh again, the lights will go out, footsteps will approach the player, and Roxy's jumpscare will activate. As the week goes by, Roxy will leave the Play Room more often and will be much harder to repel. Roxy's Corruption "I saw him... He killed them... WHY!? I watched him has he ripped them apart, limb by limb.... I was helpless... But what I felt... I didn't feel pain.... It wasn't sadness.... Or anger... *Giggles* It was... Satisfaction... *Chuckles* I loved to hear them scream... In fact I would of joined him... Why didn't I? Hmmm... Because I wanted to learn how to do it... I watched.... I learned.... And now, I'm ready... Your not going to escape Emily.... Roxy will be there to join you.... In you painful death..." Year 2006 Audio Voice Sample Gallery FNwSaC Teaser 4(1).jpg|FNwSaC teaser, featuring Roxy Trivia *The manner in which Roxy follows sounds played on an audio device are somewhat akin to that of Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as when you play sound from an audio device in that game, Springtrap will follow the sound. **As a matter of fact, Creep E. Coyote confirmed that this mechanic of Roxy's was indeed based on Springtrap's. *In the first official trailer, Roxy isn't shown. In fact, her teaser image was created after the trailer's making. *Roxy bears some resemblence to Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2.